Golden
by limevox
Summary: V. Its true, all that glitters is gold. And it sure as hell wasn't a coincident that she just so happens to sign her name with a gold star. Will and Rachel


Golden

* * *

Fresh and clean, the mess and dirty slate of last year vanished, like magic. The type of magic you would read in a Harry Potter book. The New Year was officially and finally here, drowned in unknown faces with confused and excited expressions; lost but curious. He reminisced about those days, the days where he used to be the 'it' kid with such high hopes of getting out of this town. Yet, he was still a _Lima Loser_. Never the less, he was completely renewed with the final divorce papers signed and crowned. A free man he was, and the only thing he needed to worry about now was to be the best possible teacher he could be. To motivate, to encourage, and to spark something within the kids and he had just the best idea. **Glee**.

Mr Figgins was an unusual man, no, not because he was Indian, but his personality. He was precise and knew what he wanted, but he never seemed to deliver, like ever. It was a known fact that he lacked in principle to teacher to student contact, and barely did he ever leave his office walls. A reason for this would most likely be the fact that he'd be in danger by this predator, which lived off the emotions and dreams of little children and the hearts of people like Will Shuester. She ate her breakfast, lunch and dinner raw- raw with blood sweat and tears. This creature was known in all 50 states, and most probably wanted in 49 of them. This thing was known as Sue Sylvester, and god did it hurt just saying the name. Fun fact, did you know that if you said 'Sue Sylvester' three consecutive times in front of the mirror, she would appear and water board you, this has never been proven true, as everyone is too scared to test it, _or_ all the people who have tried were never heard of again.

But anyways, he sincerely informed the principle about this brilliant idea of music, dance and joy, only to receive a blatant response of "how much will this cost the school". This debate of money, education and more money continued for a good hour and half until Will finally convinced Figgins to give it a try, and that if it were to fail miserably he would personally pay all the expenses. The debate ended with a somewhat satisfied smile from both parties.

The clean white sheet of blank lines, and large bold arial font spelling the word 'Glee' was placed high on the notice board. He took a few steps back and studied his masterpiece surrounded by crumples of colourful papers that dated back to the 90s most of which were failed attempts of clubs. He shrugged it off, high on his accomplishment. Before, after and between classes he would always spare a minute to check the sheet only to find that it was signed with obscene words like 'douchebag', 'bigpackofsacks' or 'Sue Sylvester was here'. He sighed and shook his head, tore the sheet off the wall and re-stuck another on the wall. He looked at the sad sheet once more before stalking down the hallway to second period of Spanish.

A few days passed and his time was ticking, he needed signatures quick. Sighing, he began promoting his Glee club during class, creating bogus scenarios somehow incorporating music and dance. He knew he was making a fool of himself, but he had to keep trying, this was the only thing that he had going.

The bell rung loudly and he dismissed the class, of course reminding them about the club one last time, but he was pretty sure no one cared or even listened. He swung his bag over his shoulder and walked down the hallway and towards the exit. He walked past the notice board, knowing that if he looked he'd only feel more depressed looking at the sheet, knowing it'd be empty and unsigned. But something caught his eyes, it was glittering. No- it was gold. A gold star to be exact. He stopped dead in his tracks and walked towards the notice board. It was unbelievable, it was true, the saying that all that glitters IS gold. He quickly glanced to the cursive handwriting directed to the left of the star.

'Rachel Berry' it read.

And that was when Rachel Berry came into existence.

* * *

Originally meant to be a chaptered fiction called '500 days of Berry', however i don't have the time for another fiction. So i simply just cut off the legs and arms and made it a one shot, hope you like it! I might, **MIGHT** make it chaptered in the **far** future. Never the less, enjoy yourselves.


End file.
